


Choices

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the February 12 prompt: "Between dreams and reality is the vault of your soul. - mushishi"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

This is her past and this is her future.

A girl who must choose over who to rule, herself, the world, or him. It is a difficult choice for she doesn't know the options she has. In her eyes, it is only the world and herself.

Never any waking thought of him.

But when she slumbers, when her eyes droop and usher in her dreams, he comes to her. He doesn't arrive in a flourish like what she would expect from him, he appears slowly at the edge of her vision.

He approaches her cautiously like one would a wild bird. With slow steps to show her he means no harm. Then he bows to her and offers her his hand.

And with a smile, she accepts him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Sarah's proclamation: "For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is great".


End file.
